The present invention relates to variable valve actuating apparatus or system, valve phase varying apparatus and control apparatus for internal combustion engine.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-295274 discloses a variable valve actuating system for an internal combustion engine. This variable valve actuating system is configured to shift into a mode called pseudo cylinder pause mode, when the internal combustion engine shifts into low load state or decelerating state. In this mode, the variable valve actuating system sets intake valve lift to a zero-lift setpoint, sets exhaust valve lift to a non-zero minimum lift setpoint, and sets exhaust valve phase so that exhaust valve lift peaks at or close to bottom dead center. This operation is intended for reducing pumping loss.